I'm Sorry
by invaderzim980
Summary: Hiyori once again leaves her body, and adventures around in her spirit form. Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori are just sitting in Lady Kofuku's house until Hiyori suddenly collapses. What happened? How does Yato react when he finally finds out what happened? ***WARNING: MENTIONS RAPE*** ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyori's POV**

"Wait for me!" I shout at the calamity god.

"Well come on already, I don't have all day!" says Yato. Yukine looks at him, "Yes you do."

"Shut up Yukine!" Yato yells as he smacks Yukine on the back of the head. I laugh, and I run to go meet them.

I finally catch up to them, and Yato looks at me and asks, "You know you fell out of your body again right?" I quickly look behind me, and I see my body laying in the middle of the sidewalk. I sigh, and I walk over to it. I can't enter back into it right now, so I ask Yato to put my body on a nearby park bench.

Yato groans, but he does what I ask him. I smile, and we all run to our destination even though I have no idea where we are going.

When we finally arrive, I see that Yato has dragged us to some kind of elementary school.

"I received a call from someone at this school, so we better go investigate." Yato states.

We all nod, and we run in search of the person in need. Yato checks the classrooms, Yukine checks the cafeteria, and I check the schoolyard.

I run out to the schoolyard, and I find a little boy crying on a nearby bench. I run over to him, and I try to see what's a matter. However, the boy cannot see me, so I call for Yato. Yato hears me, and runs over as well.

"Hello Yato the delivery god at your service!" he shouts.

The little boy looks up startled, because he just realized Yato's sudden presence. Yato gets down on one knee and asks, "What's wrong?"

The little boy looks down and says, "My kite got stuck in a tree..."

Yato looks up into the tree, and sees a small little blue kite hanging from one of the branches. I complain, we ran all the way here to get a kite out of a tree.

Yato smiles and says, "I'll get it for you, but it's going to cost ya."

The boy looks like he's going to start crying again, "How much?"

Yato smiles and shouts, "5 yen!"

The boy digs into his pockets, and pulls out a small 5 yen coin.

Yato tosses the coin into the air, catches it and says, "May our fates intertwine."

After this is done, Yato climbs up the tree, and reaches for the little boy's kite. Yukine and I sit back and watch Yato struggle to get a good grip on the kite. He looks down at us and shouts, "You know, you could actually try to help me!"

Yukine smirks, "Yeah, but this is much more fun."

After another 10 minutes, Yato finally retrieves the kite, and hands it to the boy. The boy quickly takes the kite with a smile, and thanks Yato. Yato rubs the boy's head, and says, "Next time don't fly your kite so close to the tree."

The boy smiles, "Okay~ Mr. Yato!" and quickly runs off to join a group of school friends.

Yato soon joins us, and we all leave together to go hang out at Ms. Kofuku's house.

"Hello! We're back!" Yato shouts as he enters the house.

"Aww Yatty's back, come and eat dinner with us!" Kofuku's voice is heard from in the house.

Yukine and I walk in, and we all gather around the table to enjoy a lovely meal with our friends.

Kofuku looks at me and asks, "Where is your body Hiyori?"

I quickly look around me, and groan "I left it at the park."

Yato looks at me seriously, "You really shouldn't make that a habit Hiyori."

"Well, you never fulfilled my wish yet now did you!" I shout.

Yato gets up, "Don't go putting this on me!"

I get up as well, "It's your fault that I can't managed to stay in my own body!"

Yukine just continues to sit between us, and completely ignore us. He continues to enjoy his ramen. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, and I fall to the floor.

Everyone in the room freezes, and soon runs over to me. Yato lays me on his lap, and asks "What's wrong!"

I reach down and grab my tail, and I notice that it's starting to fade. Yato notices this as well, and quickly calls "Sekki!" and runs out the door with Yukine in his hands.

I continue lying on the floor in absolute pain, but soon I feel myself being pulled back to my body. Kofuku begins to speak to me, but before I even know it, I'm back in my own body. I open my eyes, and I'm face to face with a sweaty man, who is currently raping me.

I cry out, but he punches me in the head. I fall into a world of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Yato's POV**

Where is it!

I run down the street where Hiyori's body is supposed to be located. I run over to the park bench where I originally put the body, but it's no longer there. She is no longer there.

"Where is she Yato!" Yukine says.

"I don't know!" I say as I scouter the whole park in search of the precious body. Soon I see a man appear from a nearby alleyway, and I eye him suspiciously. He is surrounded by Akayshi, and he smells like Hiyori!

I ignore him for now, and I run down the alley he just appeared from. I run to the end, and I find her.

Her school uniform is in shreds, her head has a deep gash in it and is gushing blood, and I don't want to describe what actually occurred.

I run to her, and gather her into my hands. I quickly carry her to a nearby hospital, and soon Hiyori is whisked away from my arms, and into the arms of a stranger.

I want to cry, no I want to die right now. She...she will never forgive me for this. I don't even think I can forgive myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yato's POV**

I walk out the front doors of the hospital, and I immediately collapse on the ground.

She'll never forgive me...Is all I think about. People entering the hospital don't even notice me, they simply continue their conversations and walk around me. "Yato come on get up, we have to get back to Lady Kofuku's house. She'll want to know what happened?" Yukine tells me.

I don't listen, I just continue to sit there. I don't want to move. I don't really want to do anything right now. I just sit there, and imagine Hiyori waking up and resenting me. This would have never happened to her if I just answered her wish, and fixed her body. She kept reminding me about it, but I didn't listen. I knew the only way to fix her was to cut all ties with me. If I cut her off with the people in the Far Shore than the problem probably would have resolved itself. However, I was just too selfish to do this. I wanted Hiyori for myself, I didn't want her to forget me. She is one of the very few people in my life that can remember me, and I didn't want to let go of that.

I love her. I just don't want to let her go.

"Yato! Yato, please get up! You're scaring me!" Yukine shouts.

I still sit there, but soon a pair of feet come into my field of vision. I look up at the person, and I'm face to face with Kazuma. He has his hand held out to me to help me off the ground, but I don't take it. I stand weakly to my feet, and I stare directly into Kazuma's eyes. "What do you want?" I ask.

"I know what happened to her, I'm sorry." He states.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask truly wanting to know the reason Kazuma is here.

"I knew how much Hiyori meant to you, and I know how much this must hurt you. Please don't blame yourself. My true intention of coming here was to make sure you were alright." he says.

"I'm fine, but she's not." I say as I begin to walk away. Kazuma doesn't chase after me, instead he walks in the opposite direction, and soon is out of sight.

I wander in the dark, not really sure where I am going.

"Yato! Yato listen to me!" Yukine continues to shout in my ear. I try to listen to his directions, but my thoughts tune him out. I want to listen to him, but I'm too selfish. I just continue walking wallowing in my self-pity.

Finally I subconsciously call Yukine name, and Yukine changes back to his original form. He lands on the ground, and soon grabs me by my shoulders.

"Please Yato, lets just go back home. Hiyori is okay, she's alive, she'll get through this. The Hiyori we know won't fall because of something like this." Yukine says trying his absolute hardest to try to comfort me.

I don't listen to him, I just keep walking. I soon notice a storm in the sky. Usually I would rush to dissipate the storm, but tonight I just can't. Yukine is trailing quickly behind me, trying to keep up with me, but I don't slow down for him. Soon enough I don't even notice him.

I keep seeing Hiyori's beautiful smile, but from what I did to her I don't think I'll ever see it again. She'll want to forget me, and I don't blame her, because I would want to forget me too.

I keep walking my darkened path, and soon a familiar man comes into vision. The akayshi that are following him are ginormous, but what bothers me even more than that is the faintly, familiar smell that is coming off of him. Before I even realize what I'm doing, I shout "Sekki", and my blades fall into my hands. Yukine shouts at me, "Yato what are you doing, stop this!"

I ignore him, I feel an adrenaline rush, and I chase after the man. I know what I must do, and I plan to do it tonight. I soon appear behind the man, and I go to slice the man's throat.

I try to pull back the blade to make the fatal slice, but Yukine is resisting. "Yato please don't! You're not you right now! Please let's just head home before you do something stupid." he shouts into my ear.

I shout back at him, "I have to make him suffer, he hurt Hiyori, he has to be punished!"

"Stop!"

The familiar voice I thought I'd never hear again is now standing right behind me. I drop Yukine on the ground, and quickly turn around. Hiyori is standing directly behind me, might I add that she is glaring very angrily right now. "Don't do this Yato, you're better then this!" she walks over and punches me right in the jaw.

I fly across the sidewalk and I slam into a nearby wall. I grab the affected area and I glance back up at her. She goes to yell at me again, but soon I notice that she is slowly swaying back and forth. She takes a step towards me, she falls, but when her spirit comes in contact with the ground her form shatters.

I stand there wide-eyed by the sudden disappearance, but I soon notice the man I was originally hunting down is slowly disappearing in the distance. I go to chase after him again, but I decide to swallow my pride and let him go. I call Yukine name, and he escorts me back to Kofuku's house. I try to tell him that we should be with Hiyori right now, but he thinks that getting some rest should be good for me.

* * *

 **Hi people, finally an update! Woooooo get excited! I'm so sorry, I've been writing this for weeks, but I just never got around to finishing it. Hope you enjoyed, and Thanks 4 reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyori's POV**

"Hiyori, Hiyori?"

What? Who is that? Why do my eyes feel so heavy?

I slowly begin to open my heavy eyelids to reveal my mother crying by my bedside. "Oh Hiyori, my baby, I'm so sorry!" she screams as she carefully hugs me. I look around the room slowly, and I immediately become confused. Why am I in the hospital?

"Mom?" I weakly say. "Yes? Hiyori?", she asks with eyes full of tears. "Why am I here?" I ask.

I watch her face grow more solemn, but soon she smiles again, "Don't worry about that right now honey. I know! Let me go get your father, and tell him you're awake!" I watch her stand, and quickly dash from the room; leaving me to my thoughts.

I try to recall events that happened before I woke up here. I remember a little boy, a kite, and an elementary school. Why was I at an elementary school? Who was I with? I try to sit up in my bed, but immediately feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I immediately lay back down to alleviate the pain.

Why am I in pain, what happened to me? Did it happen at the elementary school? I throw the blanket off me, and I look down at my body.

I'm surprised by the sight.

My stomach is bruised so badly, that and shift of my body causes extreme pain. My chest is wrapped, but I'm pretty sure I have a broken rib or two. My thighs, however, are what scare me the most. They are so bruised that they look black. They have cuts where some run deep, and others are more shallow. They have some dried blood on them. I guess one of the cuts must have opened when I was sleeping.

I feel determination rush through my veins. I need to know what happened to me. I guess I'll start at that elementary school, and find that little boy. I stand up, but I am not prepared for the wave of dizziness that hits me. I black out, and I fall to the floor.

* * *

 **Yato's POV**

"WHY HIYORI!"

I cry as Yukine tries to comfort me. I let her get hurt, I couldn't protect her. I feel so useless. I lay on Yukine's lap, letting his pants soak up my tears. Yukine gently rubs my back, but I can feel him crying too. None of us expected this to happen to her. She is just too sweet and innocent to ever guess that this would happen to her.

"If I just cut my ties with her to begin with, then she wouldn't be going through all this pain right now" I sniffle, but I end up causing another round of tears. Yukine speaks, "Yato this wasn't your fault, no one knew this would happen."

We sit there crying in silence for another 10 minutes, finally Yukine speaks, "How about we go visit Hiyori today? We should at least see how she's doing. She probably needs more comfort than we do, so let's head down there and go visit her."

I wipe my face clear of tears, and I stand and I nod my head. Yukine jumps to his feet and smiles, "Alright let's go!"

* * *

We are just arriving at the hospital, and we walk up to the reception desk. The woman briefly looks up from her phone, but shrugs her shoulders and continues with her conversation. She can't see us...this is what I hate about being a god.

"Hello." I say to the woman, and the woman jumps back surprised by our sudden appearance. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. How can I help you?" she asks, but obviously still a bit startled.

"We're here to see Hiyori Iki." I say. The woman begins to type on her computer, and soon she says, "Yes, Hiyori, she came in last night. She is on the 8th floor, room 14. May I ask your relation to Ms. Iki?" she asks.

"We're her...cousins. We heard about what happened and we just wanted to check up on how she's doing." I lie.

The woman nods, and hands us two visitor passes. I thank her for her time, and I make my way to Hiyori.

* * *

We climb the 8 flights of stairs, and eventually we make it to the 8th floor. We begin to search the rooms for Hiyori's, and I count the room numbers in my head. 'Room 20, 19, 18...' I suddenly see Hiyori's mother down the hallway, she looks panicked. She calls something out to the doctors, and suddenly doctors begin to rush into one of the rooms.

I feel panic as I get closer to the scene. I still count the room numbers, '14, 13, 12..." and finally I approach the room that all the doctors are working in. "Room 11"

I run into the room with Yukine right on my tail. I watch as the doctors carefully pick Hiyori off the floor and lay her back in the bed. Her stomach is exposed, and I see everything. Every bruise, every scar, all the pain she endured is visible on her pure white flesh. I feel guilt, and I feel the tears burning my eyes. I caused her this pain, all I had to do what cut her ties with me, but I am selfish.

I watch the doctors work tirelessly over Hiyori, but suddenly one shouts. "Her stitches opened! Nurse, get me my supplies immediately!" I watch Hiyori's head fall slightly to the right, and I see blood staining the pillow. I watch Hiyori's mother fall to her knees in the hallway on the brink of tears, and the lead doctor looks back at his wife sadly.

Hiyori's once rose colored cheeks, are now a ghostly white. The only color left on her is the color of her crimson blood, staining the sterile, white sheets. I'm so in shock, that I don't even realize when Yukine pulls me out of the room.

I try to push back him, and return to Hiyori, but he doesn't let me. "Yukine, get out of the way!" I shout.

"No Yato, it's not good for you to see her like that. We will wait for her out here." he states.

I fall down the wall, and collapse on the floor. Tears begin to stream endlessly down my face, Yukine's face, and Hiyori's mother's face. We all sit there, praying for Hiyori to be okay.

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in such a long time! I'm so mean. Well I promise this story will continue on, but I really want to finish the long story I have been working on for almost a year now. That one is coming so close to an end, so I will be returning to this one soon! AGAIN, I am sorry, and Thank 4 Reading!**


End file.
